What's Worse than Satsuki?
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Dancing, Satsuki, fancy HAYATO tricks, a little bit of mayhem? The whole group is getting better and better, but after one misstep are they all in danger of a trip to the ER? Only Syo and Haruka can help as everyone struggles to figure out just what's going on with Satsuki. Haruka is forced to use some... questionable tactics.


**This is a requested story from 18!**

* * *

**What's Worse than Satsuki?**

Tokiya threw his microphone up in one hand, spun, and then caught it in the other. Otoya was staring with a gaping mouth, his hands wringing over his microphone as he knew his turn would soon be approaching. Natsuki was already successfully doing the move behind Tokiya, despite only seeing it once. Haruka was clapping happily, encouraging Tokiya's neat Hayato tricks. She always felt attraction to his Hayato side.

"No way in hell I'm doing that Ichi," Ren complained, combing his hair aside. It seemed as though he was above spinning and new tricks. Fortunately or unfortunately, Tokiya knew his main weakness and hit him precisely.

"Masato's doing it. I just thought you'd want to show him up. I get it if you're tired Ren," he said sympathetically, knowing it was all Ren needed to get up from the piano and begin practicing.

"Like this?" Syo yelled as he did a three sixty circle and caught the microphone in a dynamic pose. Tokiya nodded to Syo as Haruka let out a squeal of happiness. She knew everything was coming together with these practices and things were going perfectly lately. They'd be ready to debut in no time.

"Otoya," Haruka called. "Aren't you going to try it?" she encouraged. Otoya smiled meekly at her, hoping that she wasn't serious in her desire to see him do it. He knew he was going to drop the microphone. It would dent the floor or hit someone in the head. Worst case scenario he'd end up making someone lose their memory or just smash a hole in the floor. Either way, someone would be after his skin for something. Otoya nodded at her for the fear of disappointing Nanami after she had done so much for them.

"Over here Oto-kun!" Natsuki called from his somewhat empty corner. Otoya agreed that staying away from the majority of the band would be a good thing. Within his radius the only two people that would die due to microphone-to-the-head were him and Natsuki. Although they all felt like it sometimes, Otoya knew that he had no intension of actually injuring Natsuki at all, but he did worry it would occur despite this. Natsuki was imitating the move nearly perfectly now. Things came easy for him though and Otoya wasn't the only one to notice.

"Really Natsuki?" Masato whined, as he still was having trouble making the entire spin. Natsuki landed in a pose and made his happy smile. He so enjoyed catching our attention, it was the little boy in him.

"Do you want to learn Haruka?" Tokiya asked, handing her the microphone. She put up both hands to shoo him away, taking a step back for good measure.

"Oh no! I couldn't, someone would get a concussion," she replied with a soft giggle. At this comment Otoya stared at her incredulously. So it was okay if Otoya concussed someone, but she wasn't allowed to get saddled with the blame.

"Oto-kun," Natsuki chided. "You have to actually throw the microphone," he explained, as though Otoya wasn't even familiar with the means of doing this move. Otoya chose to not anger Natsuki as Haruka had said something once about Natsuki being very unpleasant when upset. Instead Otoya turned around and threw the microphone up. It went a whopping two feet before clumsily landing back in his arms. He tried it once more, this time it flew off in Natsuki's direction, to which Natsuki was totally unaware.

Otoya didn't think much about it, but he threw himself at Natsuki to avoid concussion by microphone. The two boys landed hard on the ground and slid a few feet before the rest of the band even realized what had happened. Otoya had landed atop Natsuki and Natsuki had lost his glasses in the debacle.

"Shit! Haruka, get the glasses," Syo yelled, running towards his fallen friend. Natsuki sat up carefully and shoved Otoya's body off his own. Everyone stood staring at him as Haruka and Syo fumbled over the glasses.

"Are you okay Natsuki?" Masato asked, his face folded in concern. Natsuki's eyes flashed as he stared at the group.

"Don't call me that. Get off me you stupid oaf, you could have killed me. You're an untalented idiot, I can't believe that Nanami allowed such a burden in the band," Satsuki said with fervor. Otoya stared at him wide eyed and began to grow dreary after the comment.

"Natsuki, that's awful rude of you," Ren remarked, sounding almost proud. There was indeed a strange inflection in his voice as he said it. This gained a furtive glance from Masa.

"Thank you," Satsuki replied, walking past Ren and towards Haruka. At the sight, she abandoned Syo and backed herself into a corner. "Well hello again, Haruka," he hummed, his voice purring in a seductive quality when he said her name.

"Sat-Satsuki," she stuttered, pushing his chest away from her as he put a hand behind her neck, holding her still as she squirmed.

"_Hello again? Satsuki_?" What is going on? Natsuki, stop hitting on Nanami-chan," Tokiya remarked, approaching Satsuki to remove him from their composer. Syo jumped up at ran after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back with his little strength.

"Don't do it. He'll kill you! Please Tokiya!" Syo begged, heaving on Tokiya's arm to prevent his demise. Tokiya shook him off and walked closer, placing a hand on Satsuki's shoulder.

"Natsuki, leave her alone," he pressed, hoping that Natsuki would comply. Instead, Satsuki grinned a sly smile and punched him right through the cheek, causing him to spiral towards the piano.

"Why would I want to do that?" he breathed on Haruka. At this the entire band took to their feet and approached. He let go of Haruka and turned around to look at the five boys that he would have no trouble defeating.

Syo furtively slid the glasses across the ground to Haruka who caught them and hid them before Satsuki could notice. Just as the boys were beginning to yell at him Haruka decided to make her move. Syo was biting at his nails, hoping this wasn't another event that would lead to a night in the ER. If only Haruka would just act quickly then they could avoid that.

"Hey Satsuki," she whispered, turning his shoulder and standing on her toes to kiss him on the lips. The sounds emitting from the rest of the band sounded something like a dying animal as they watched both jealously and angrily. While Satsuki closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss Haruka managed to put his glasses on. She however didn't stop.

"Come up for air!" Syo shouted. When the kiss ended Natsuki looked down at her and smiled.

"Well that was unexpected," he replied with a chuckle. She laughed and turned bright red, going to pick up her music.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me," she nervously giggled. "Um, sorry," she apologized before running from the room.

"What just happened?" Tokiya asked unbelievingly, staring at Syo for answers. Syo nervously smiled and ushered Natsuki to his room.

"Yeah you should go and work on homework. I'll be right there," he explained. Natsuki was almost shell-shocked enough to listen to anything so, with the feeling of Haruka's lips still lingering, he stumbled back to their dorm.

After a lengthy explanation and many reassurances that Haruka hadn't chosen Natsuki, or Satsuki for that matter, the boys finally understood. They all stayed back and cleaned up the mess that they'd created and talked it over. Ren blamed Otoya for the event, but Masato blamed Tokiya for inciting him. Syo remained peacemaker, saying that it could have happened any time.

"It doesn't matter. Let's make sure that never happens again," Otoya pushed, his voice strained as though he too were replaying the kiss in his head. All the boys made noises of agreement.

"Agreed," Tokiya responded. Syo laughed.

"Are you guys talking about Satsuki or Haruka kissing him?"

Syo already knew the answer before he asked it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I imagined that they found out about Satsuki in some fantastic way! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and READ my other stories! :)**

**Still taking requests!**


End file.
